


One More Dark Spot

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-17
Updated: 2005-06-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Season 3-ish drabble





	One More Dark Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The sound of his keys hitting the bar seemed to echo through the loft more than it should have. 

_Yeah,_ he thought to himself, _I get it, the place is empty. I don't need sappy over-romanticized crap to remind me that he's gone. He's gone, he should be, it's the right thing for both of us._

Most of the lights were off and he decided he fucking liked it that way. Justin always turned on every damned light in the place. Who gave a fuck if it chased away the shadows? He LIKED his shadows.

Sunshine was way overrated. Right?


End file.
